


I'm not driving across the country for a wedding cake

by cheshire_skitty



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Brooke is very tired, Chloe loves her wife and friends, F/F, Fluff, Implied Proposal, M/M, Save Me, Weddings, heere yall go, literally just brooke and chloe get married and open a bakery, what do i mean implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_skitty/pseuds/cheshire_skitty
Summary: Exhausted from being up all night, Brooke woke up expecting, and honestly, hoping for a pretty boring day at work. What she doesn't expect is an email with particularly poor grammar and interesting news.





	I'm not driving across the country for a wedding cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's my first fic I'm posting here, and honestly, I'm thriving.

Brooke was incredibly tired. She got maybe two hours of sleep last night since the Lost-Valentine Bakery was in charge of the desserts for a wedding across town--and California is  _ huge _ . They had to clean-up after the cake was served, and Chloe really wanted a drink or three because it was a Saturday and they were at a wedding and what other reasons does a girl need, honestly? Brooke really didn’t mind Chloe drunkenly flirting with her; if anything, it was funny and endearing. She fell asleep in the car as Brooke drove, not getting back to the bakery until about 1:30 A.M., and after dropping everything off in the backroom to deal with sometime in the future and a half-hour drive back to their cramped apartment, Brooke crashed, more on the floor than on the bed.

She cursed when her 4:30 alarm woke her up, and again when she realized that she had overslept. She really didn’t want to go to work, but tomorrow’s her day off, and she could sleep in until… sometime.

“Babe, come back to bed with me,” Chloe said into her pillow. Brooke really had to strain to understand her.

“Sorry, Cupcake, I have work. You do too.”

“I don’t have to be there ‘till eight.”

“Then you can sleep. Now sleep or else your hangover’s gonna make you a bitch.”

“But I want to sleep with you!”

“Later.”

“Okay!” Brooke could hear the smile in Chloe’s voice. Another thing to look forward to at the end of the day.

Brooke took a quick shower, tied her hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head, applied makeup at lightspeed, and put on the first outfit she could find. She pressed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead and ran out the door, before realizing she forgot her keys. Yeah, she was way too tired to drive, but would she let that stop her? Obviously not.

She literally ran to work from the parking lot a block over while wearing heels to half the time, a grand total of two minutes rather than five. She was already late by half an hour, she didn’t need to be 33 minutes late.

Luckily, nobody else seemed to care about her lack of punctuality, and everyone in the kitchen was already busy at work on whatever they were making: Carolina, an older lady who decided that she wanted to go back to work after her retirement, was in charge of bread; Kristin, a college student who worked here in the morning as a side-gig frosted cakes and the like; Evelyn, fresh out of college, assisted Kristin in decorating; and Annabelle, in her early 30s, so a few years older than Brooke, got started on the cookies and cupcakes without her. They made small talk and sang along to the music Evelyn was playing.

Brooke still couldn’t get over the fact of how damn lucky she was. Baking was one of her favorite things since childhood, and now she had the opportunity to wake up early each morning to do just that as her career. And no bakery could compare to the one she co-owned with the love of her life.

“How was the wedding, anyway?” Annabelle asked, looking up from a tray of beautifully just-frosted red velvet cupcakes. “You look tired.”

“Much better than the psychopaths from last weekend. A beautiful ceremony and party, even if the decor was a bit tacky for my taste. Everyone was nice, especially the bride’s brother, who insisted on helping us set up and clean up.” 

“Good to hear. Back here, it was ridiculously busy.”

Brooke laughed at that, almost crushing the egg she was trying to crack. Luckily, she just managed to avoid any shards of the shell falling into the batter, so she wouldn’t have to scrap it. “Well, Saturdays are always busy, you know.”

“No, I’m talking more customers than I’ve ever seen at once here. The line was out-the-door!”

“That’s amazing.”

The next two-ish hours passed relatively quickly for Brooke, who just followed the same routine as usual. Cupcakes, macarons, cake pops, other cookies, always in that order. At 8:00, London and Chloe, who worked more with the business and finances and things of that nature, clocked in, Kristin clocked out, and Brooke got to take her first break. 

She texted a quick “good morning!!!” to the group chat with her group of friends from high school and poured herself a cup of room-temperature, but otherwise good coffee with 1 cream, 5 sugars, as per usual. She loved her routine, and everyone knew this. It was a Sunday, so she didn’t get an immediate response from her west-coast friends, Jeremy and Michael. Everyone else was somewhere in the EST timezone, but they were all busy… also being asleep, probably, bar Christine, who was prepping for a matinee performance on Broadway. Just as her break was about over, Jake texted back, with a winky face and zero context. She heard Chloe laughing in the room over a few minutes later, and she wouldn’t be kept in the dark for too long. Hopefully. But in all honesty, it was probably some meme or something.

It was a good day for the bakery in terms of business. It seems that some of the customers from yesterday that Annabelle was talking about wanted to return today. Even though she was living the dream, Brooke was happy and ready to go home at the end of the day. Everyone else went home for the night, so it was just her and Chloe there, closing up shop. 

“Brookie-cookie, we’re on for four more weddings, just so you know. August for two of them, early October for another, and, well…” Chloe trailed off, laughing too much to talk cohesively. 

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Well, the couple is from Boston, which is almost 3,000 miles away--”

Brooke didn’t even realize that she was interjecting as she said, “Ooh, I wonder if they know Rich and Jake! Because, I mean, how else would people so far away know we exist?”

Chloe spat out her water, nonchalantly as you can. “Hmm, I never thought of that. Maybe. But these people, they only know that there’s a wedding. They don’t know where or when, which I guess could be a good thing, but it’d better be close because I really don’t want to drive across the country for one singular wedding. You know what, just read the email. I have no words.” She flipped open her laptop. “Check this shit out.”

Brooke saw Chloe filming her as she read, but she didn’t comment on it or really care entirely that much.

_ To whomever it may concern, _

“Whomever isn’t even a real word, I thought,” Brooke said under her breath.

_ Hey there! We’re getting married! Yayyyy! _

“Very professional.”

_ Because of this, we’re going to need cake and desserts, and we would love to have you lovely ladies here at Lohst-Valentine’s to provide that for us, given you’re willing and able and such. The thing is, we’ll probably have to talk more about our plans another time. We just decided that we’re actually having a wedding last night, after a proposal on Friday, so we’re kind of a mess in terms of planning and everything. We have no idea where we want this to be (We’re from Boston, obviously)  _

“Why did these weirdos say ‘obviously’ after saying that they’re from Boston?”

“Just keep reading, this shit gets better.”

“Don’t you mean worse?”

“No, I mean better. You’ll see.”

_ Or when we want it to be.  _

“I’m going to email them not to have a summer wedding if they care about my sanity. We have at least one every single weekend for the next two months and I’m dying of stress”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Chloe moved closer and started rubbing Brooke’s back with her free hand. It felt really calming and nice, even though both of them were extremely hot and sweaty and Brooke’s bra managed to get partially unclasped and one of the hooks was digging into her spine. But yeah, calming and nice. “We have a plan. We’ll do fine. Now please, just keep reading.”

“Fine.”

_ But still, we really hope that you consider working with us! Thank you so much in advance (Given that you actually accept, but we know you will!!!) _

_ Your friends, _

Brooke just barely skimmed the last line before staring at Chloe and then her phone camera. “Does that say what I think it says? Am I an idiot?”

“I don’t know, you’d better double-check it.”

_ Rich and Jake (soon to be!!!!!) Goranski _

Brooke literally screeched, which caused Chloe to immediately cover her ears, drop her phone, and subsequently freak out over dropping her phone. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? I deserve to know everything about this!”

“Because it’s funny!”

“Well, fine, I guess it is. Congrats to them, but remind me to tell them that it’d better be some kind of destination wedding because I’m not driving across the country for a wedding cake.”


End file.
